Hidden in Shadows
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: When his trainer abandons him, an Umbreon, named Shadow, goes on a journey to find the reason for his trainer's disappearance and his abandonment. Joining him are three other abandoned Pokemon as he seeks out his first clue among Team Rocket's plans to call upon the protectors of the Sinnoh Region.


**Hina:** _I don't own _Pokemon. _All I own is the idea behind this story. _Pokemon _belongs to _Satoshi Tajiri, Gamfreak, _and _Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Hidden in Shadows<span>

**Chapter 1: Hungry Abandon: Part 1**

_~Eterna Forest, Early Evening, Shadow's POV~_

The sun was beginning to set, dipping behind the trees, painting the sky with pink, purple, and red splashes of color, as she walked through the forest. Pokémon could be seen peeking out at her from the protection of their hiding spots. Pokémon weren't normally shy around humans, but if something bad happened between Pokémon and human, then either parties, or one party, will become wary of each other, or of the other. I felt the small rise while she climbed, from the inside of my Pokeball, feeling my body sliding a bit. I curled up more, keeping my eyes tightly closed.

I don't mind being in my Pokeball; I enjoy the comforting darkness in my miniscule place of suspended animation, but I prefer walking outside in the fresh air and feeling the sun on my dark fur a bit more.

Inhaling deeply, I shifted a bit, bracing for the dip in the crest of the hill as my trainer, Molly, now descended the other side. My tail twitch as I slipped into a dream.

* * *

><p><em>A feeling of warmth washed over me as a pair of violet eyes looked at me and the three furry, brown bodies moving around me. They were pushing and shoving, trying to squeeze closer to the bigger, lavender furred body with its promise of heat, comfort, and protection. The tongue lapped at me again, spurring me into action. I crawled closer to the welcoming balminess, snuggling into the confinements of the figures. I then fell asleep, happy and loved.<em>

* * *

><p>A shake from my outside my Pokeball woke me. The button on the outside released the bright white energy keeping me in this small space. I found myself standing outside in a large forest clearing. I saw a large moss covered boulder behind Molly. I yawned softly and stretched the sleeping ache out of my limbs before yipping at my trainer in greeting.<p>

I looked at her through the last rays of the setting sun, joy going through me. My tail began to wag as she reached for, but her hand stopped short of my left ear, dropping back to her side. This action confused me. Molly's dark hair covered her eyes as she looked away, trying to avoid my gaze. I sensed something odd about my trainer. She was sad for tears streamed down her cheeks. I didn't care. I just wanted to comfort her.

I tried taking a step toward her, but Molly raised hand, palm facing me, to stop me. "Stay, Shadow." My trainer ordered.

I blinked in puzzlement, obeying her command, sitting down on my hind legs as I looked at her. My head tilted to the left. My trainer stood there, her body tense.

"Molly?" I mewed in question, even though I knew she couldn't understand me. Molly knelt before me and threw her arms around me. My tail wagged started to wag on instinct. Maybe she just wanted to hug me? I licked at her cheek, nuzzling her in comfort.

Molly just smiled weakly at me before hugging me again. "Stay," Molly said again, "stay, Shadow." She took a step back from me all the while of repeating the command over and over again. Gradually the steps became further apart and within minutes she was running away as if to put as much distance between us as possible.

I blinked again, thinking it to be some sort of trick. She used to play Hide-and-go-Seek with me all the time when I was just an Eevee. But there's something different abut Molly's actions this time around. It wasn't playful or happy. It was confusing. The longer I waited in the forest clearing, the more anxious and confused I became. My ear twitched irritably, my eye staring warily all around me.

It was dark now. The forest was beginning to come alive. It might be scary to most Pokémon and humans but I'm not bothered by it. I am a Dark type after all. I thrive in the darkness, live in the moonlight. My stomach started growling with hunger, adding on to my anxiety and confusion. A strange sadness was settling into the pit of my stomach. I finally stood up. I walked around the clearing for a bit, sniffing the air, exploring the area for food.

I approached the moss covered boulder and sniffed it. There was something mysterious and strange about it, but at the same time, it felt oddly comforting. Is this rock full of power? I could feel the power, a huge burst of vitality writhing inside. This very energy feels like the same bust of power one would get if and when they evolve. The rock smelled liked moss and earth, but it contained nothing of interest to me. Perhaps if I were an Eevee, still. I decided on looking elsewhere for food.

Jumping onto the rock gave me a good view point of the forest. From here I saw birds – flying type Pokémon flying overhead. Some of them flocked to a nearby tree with –

_Berries!_

My eyes widened in surprise and my mouth started watering. A flock of Hoothoot, led by a trio of Noctowl, were feasting on the berries. Unable to ignore my hunger any longer, I ran at the tree as fast as I could, butting my head against its hard trunk. The tree barely moved. The birds weren't phased by my actions. Huffing in annoyance, I head-butted the tree again, only with the same results. My anger was building at this point. Lifting my head to toward the tree top, I gathered the power needed for my first attack since my last battle a few days ago. Opening my mouth, I aimed the Shadow Ball at the flock of Hoothoot and Noctowl, and the delicious looking berries at their feeding site.

The Shadowball struck the small patch of berries on the lowest branch, startling some of the birds in the process, making them fly off in a startled manner. It only served to annoy me more. Gathering my energy from the pit of my stomach and into my mouth, I released another Shadowball, aiming at the berries, but my aim must've been a little off because the purple ball of ghost energy hit a Noctowl, a rather large one.

_Blast!_

The Noctowl let out an angry cry and before I knew it, I was being attacked by three large Noctowls, trying to defend myself as they chased me through the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina: <strong>The original version of this chapter was very long and I broke it up by scenes so as to not make it so long. Thanks for reading this story. The next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
